The Knight and the WhiteRose
by Shadowheart431
Summary: Christmas parties gotta love them right?
1. Chapter 1

As Jaune began to wake up he felt a weight holding him down on both sides of his body.

" _That's strange I don't remember having weights and I'm sure neither does Ren, Nora and Pyrrha do either" Jaune said inside his head till what was holding him down on his right side began to move._

As the blanket raised higher and higher the young knight got a perfect view of Weiss Schnee fully naked and out the corner of his left eye he was what looked like messy red hair. Sure enough the other figure moved to reveal Ruby Rose in all her natural glory.

Jaune didn't make a sound at all since he didn't understand why both of them were in team JNPR's room and why all three of them were in the same bed.

"Ruby? Why in the heck are you naked in the same bed as me?" Weiss asked till she noticed Jaune laying there between both girls naked as well. "Arc start explaining now or I will have the best lawyers the Schnee Dust Company can get after you if you had touched me or worse" Weiss yelled now pointing a finger at Jaune.

"Weiss don't you remember last night at the Christmas party?" Ruby chimed in halting the rage of Weiss. Ruby explained how her and Jaune had finally shared their first kiss after two years of dating. After they told everyone Yang who was beyond normal drunk levels had called a priest to make the couple officially married. She even had rings under her bed as rewards from a solo mission she had done.

Well while waiting on the priest Yang had slipped Weiss a loaded drink so when the priest showed up the wedding for two became a wedding for three. Ruby wasn't against sharing Jaune with her partner since that was kinda how her and Yang became sisters and now the three were Mister and .

"Wait so I have two wives and one of them is Weiss?" Jaune asked getting a punch to the ribs by Weiss for his comment and a nod from Ruby.

"As a arc I can't go back on my vows even if I was a little under the influence at a party" Jaune said getting a smile from Ruby and another punch from Weiss.

"That's all fine and dandy Jaune but having two wives is not something you see normally in the news" Weiss said "plus I don't think my father or Ruby's dad would be happy to know their daughter got married to the same man" Weiss added onto her previous statement.

Ruby found Weiss's scroll and showed her a text from her dad which read ' _ **I can not stand for you to marry a man from a unknown family"**_ and a reply from Weiss " _ **Dad I loveeeeeeeee Jaune and he makes me happy so I don't care what you think on the matter so deal with it…..love Weiss Arc"**_ attached to the text was a photo of Weiss, Jaune and Ruby holding up their hands with the rings on.

Weiss just stared at her scroll in surprise that she stood up to her father and it seemed he had given up. She wanted to do a dance over the victory but at the same time right now didn't seem like the best time.

"Well for now I need to go call my parents and explain that I am bringing two with me during the next break we get" Jaune said getting out of bed till he noticed a black string,heels, white leggings and gambol shroud on the ground by his cloths.

"Well actually it's more like you're bringing three not two" Blake said walking out of the bathroom and holding a pink stick in her hand. Ruby didn't say anything on how Blake got dragged into the wedding at the last minute by Yang. She was happy to be in a weird marriage with three of her best friends and to Ruby that's all that mattered.

Across the hall in team RWBY's bedroom Ren was waking up to a blonde valkyrie combo. Pyrrha on the other hand had just gotten off the Bullhead and was making her way back to her dorm room to say sorry for skipping out on the Christmas party last night do to her mother coming into town early.

"I hope mom likes Jaune" Pyrrha said reaching the elevator as she imagined the surprise on Jaune's face to meet her mother tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonus

It's been twenty years since the Christmas wedding as everyone has been calling it. Jaune and his three wives along Ren and his two wives had all graduated from Beacon with flying colors except Jaune who just slipped by in combat training.

Pyrrha had flipped shit when she found out but it took her some time to accept the marriages. After graduation she went on a journey to collect herself after the news. Once she returned she had a small child with her who had a mixture of red and black hair like Ruby's but had green eyes like his mother.

"Hey guess I'm back let me introduce you to my son Cris" Pyrrha said as she walked up to her team and friends who all looked surprised to see her with a child.

"Dad come on mom is waiting inside for us" A young boy in a suit said walking up to the group. Sure enough Blake was pregnant after their first night while Ruby and Weiss were safe. Blake had twins both boys who took after Weiss which was scary for the family at the start.

Soon after the boys were born Weiss had requested a single night with her husband no one else was allowed in the room. Not long after that night she too was gifted with a child. The first girl in the family Aurelia.

Ruby wanted to join in the fun of being a mother till the day of birth came. But giving birth to the families third boy Tai named after his grandpa was the last child till Blake surprised them with Grace.

Weiss and Blake have become stay at home mothers to look after Grace and Tai while Ruby goes out on missions. Jaune has become a teacher at Beacon taking over for professor Port who retired two years after they all graduated. Jaune isn't alone at the academy though.

Yang took up combat training course as the new teacher. Most of the students crazy enough to stay in her class have had multiple trips to the nurse's office. Ren goes on missions but he would rather watch over his kids like his dad did with him. Nora goes with him on missions but she be damned to leave her kids at home with her pancake mix.

Ren was gifted with two daughters one from Yang and the other from Nora. The girls take greatly after their dad but make them made and you might see a spark of their mothers appear in those calm girls.

"Kevin take your sister for a little while ok?" Jaune said holding his daughter out to his first son.

"I'm Graham not Kevin but I'll take her to Kevin" Graham said taking his little sister and walking into the building.

Today Jaune and his friends and wives are about to meet with Weiss at a opera house owned by the Schnee Dust Company to see his eldest daughter Aurelia perform. Aurelia Arc the only person in line for the title for Schnee Dust Company owner once her uncle Whitley retires or passes on she will take up the mantle for owner.

"Today I will performing Mirror mirror on the wall written by my mother Weiss Arc. I hope you all enjoy" Aurelia said as she walked into the center of the stage. Everyone found their seats and Jaune sat down next to Weiss who looked mad he was five minutes late.

"Kevin come on mom asked us to be on guard duty" Graham said to his brother as Grace looked at two brothers.

"And what about Grace ? And where in the hell is Tai?" Graham said buttoning the last button on his own suit. Both brothers looked at each other before speaking.

"This is agent twelve coming fourteen do you read me?" Graham said speaking into a ear piece.

"This is agent fourteen what do you need twelve?" Kevin said getting a chuckle out of his brother and little sister.

"Hey come on you two sis has started her performance and we need to be like a banana and split" Tai said walking into the room in a yellow suit getting weird looks from his siblings.

"Aunt Yang said I was the bee's knees" Tai said looking at his siblings hoping for something.

As the four kids walked back to the main entrance a figure walked over to them and gave them all a hug. The smell of cookies touched all fours noises. "Mom!" all four said in unison.

"Oh course who else do you know who walks around in a red hood and smells like adventure? Ruby said smiling at her kids. Tai remembering him getting a little red hood for his birthday but now it's tied around his waist side.

"Mom we thought you couldn't make it because of the council meeting today?" Tai said hugging his mother and taking one of crestrose's rounds from her belt pouch. "Mom the others are on the second floor door B row four" Graham said seeing what Tai took from there mother.

As Ruby walked off to find the location of her husband and friends she didn't notice the ammo case on her waist felt lighter than before. Once she said down next to Weiss and everyone they all jumped a little at seeing Ruby Arc seating beside them.

"Dear what happened at the meeting?" Jaune asked looking at Ruby who just smiled and pointed to her daughter on stage. As Aurelia reached the end of her performance a single bullet was shot at her but at the last second she pulled out a mini Crocea Mor from under her dress. Thanks to Ruby the new Crocea Mor was smaller and lighter just right Aurelia to hide it anywhere and still do damage.

Aurelia deflected the bullet behind her as it exploded a semblance that looked like the Schnee logo appeared. Freezing the cloud made by the explosion in the shape of a knight kneeling before her.

"Thank you all for attending the show and I hope you all enjoyed it" Aurelia said bowing to the crowed and looking up into the seating area on the second floor to see all three of her mom's and her dad clapping for her.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this bonus. I won't add more then just this one bonus. Sorry about the names if they don't seem to fit the children I'm not as creative with names when my phone is dead. Please tell me your thoughts on the children and the bonus. Also I am still here just busy with life still cause life sucks cheese balls.**


End file.
